Kagome, Sesshomaru, and the Fluff
by Bloodmoon Goddess
Summary: Kagome comes back from her time after finding out that she's a demon, and not only that but her father is still alive! To make things even more interesting, let's throw in Sesshomaru's mokomoko-sama that has taken a liking to our favorite miko!
1. Chapter 1

Kagome, Sesshomaru, and the Fluff

By Bloodmoon Goddess

Disclaimer : I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own any characters that I create for my story.

Chapter 1

Appearance of the Mysterious Fluff Monster

"Mom! I'm home!" cried a young girl of 19 as she opened the door to the house. "Souta! Grandpa!" Hopping on one foot while trying to take off her shoe, she looked around and found the house to void of life. Well, until a furry head popped around the corner and meowed.

"Hey, Buyo. How's my special sweetie?" The girl asked as she picked the overgrown ball of purring fur. "What's this?" She said as she spotted a small roll of paper tied to the collar of the cat. Taking it off she unrolled the parchment and found it to be a note from her mother.

_**Dear Kagome, **_

_**Souta and I are taking Grandpa to priest convention **_

_**in the states. I have left money and ramen in the pantry**_

_**in case you came home. Do not worry about Buyo, I have arranged **_

_**for him to be fed and taken care of for the week. Your Aunt **_

_**Nana is coming to stay at the shrine and she said that she has a few**_

_**gifts for you from your father's side of the family. Take care**_

_**and be good.**_

_**Love Always, **_

_**Mom**_

_**P.S. If you're wondering about the note being on the collar, Souta**_

_**said he was putting it there to see if you would find it.**_

Smiling at the note, Kagome put it in her pocket and walked upstairs to her room. At the age of 15 her bedroom was covered from the floor to the ceiling in pink and white. As the years passed she grew out of the silly pink and white colors and into colors that contrasted yet suited her personality. Opening the door, her gaze fell upon the silver, red, and black scenery that now covered her bedroom. The walls were painted silver with black and red swirls elegantly throughout the room. The ceiling was black with a silver crescent moon and red clouds circling around it. Her floor had a fluffy black carpet that felt like the softest feathers when you walked into the room.

Noting the furniture that laid throughout the room, Kagome set Buyo down the black and silver bed and walked over to her oak desk that was stained black. A photograph of a young girl of 5 years with a man that held her high in the air. Sighing, Kagome picked up the photo and creased the face of the man lightly.

"Dad," Kagome whispered, "I miss you. Where did you go?" It has been roughly 15 years since her father disappeared. He had been called out late one night after her 5th birthday by a friend of his. Mom didn't think anything of it, this kind of thing has happened before many times. Dad usually stayed away for about a week or two before he came home with gifts in hand. Only this time, he never came back. Mom cried for weeks on end and seemed lost to us. Grandpa took care of me and a baby Souta during this time frame. Eventually she came back to her old self, but I could tell that some of her spark was gone.

"What do you think, Buyo?" Kagome asked the fat tabby cat, "Do you think that my dream will come true one day?" Buyo looked at her with a tired lazy look and meowed. Smiling, she set the picture down and took off the black backpack that replaced her ugly yellow one a year ago. The poor yellow monster finally gave out as she had made a trip down the well.

Kagome took out a list and read through the check list one more time. "Okay, I need some more ramen, toothpaste, shampoo and conditioner, candy for Shippo, catnip for Kirara, a knife sharpener for Sango, and soda for Miroku." she said to herself, "Also, a doll for Rin, sugar cubes for Ah and Un, a book for Jaken on how to keep kids entertained, and that old sword in the shed for Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru and his pack recently joined in our search for Naraku. My guess is that he realized that Naraku shows his face more around our group then anywhere else. Unlike Inuyasha though, Sesshomaru has been civil and mature. It's so nice to have an intelligent conversation with someone that actually listens to me when I explain several theories on how the Earth was created.

"Kagome! Are you here?" Yelled a voice from downstairs. "I've got presen-AHH!" A huge crash was heard from the front hallway. Running down the stairs, Kagome found a woman rubbing her arise as she got up from the floor. "He he, sorry about that, I didn't see Buyo down on the ground."

"That's okay, Aunt Nana, you couldn't see him with all those packages covering your face." Kagome replied as she started to pick up all the brown packaged boxes on the floor. Laughing, Nana helped Kagome pick up the parcels. After the boxes were put in the living room, Kagome and Nana headed off to the kitchen and started to fix lunch. Kagome chopped and whisked while Nana stir-fried the rice. Omurice was a traditional lunch the two fixed when ever they visited each other.

"So, Kagome, how was your latest adventure in the past?" Nana found out about Kagome's little adventures when she witnessed her jump down the well and disappear. She had just about hyperventilated until Kagome's mother, Nala, explained all about the time-traveling well. "Anything new happening in our past?"

"Nothing much, but Sesshomaru did join our pack"

"Really? Didn't you say he was a cold-hearted bastard that has an icicle shoved up his ass?"

"I might have said that once before. But he's different now. Rin has changed him a lot."

"Ah, well let's eats our omurice and then get to the gifts." Smiling, Kagome plated the omurice on two plates and headed towards the kitchen table.

"Hey Inuyasha? When is mom coming back again?" Shippo asked, his bright gleaming emerald eyes watching the hanyou's twitching dog ears. Inuyasha glared at the poor kitsune and clenched his fists.

"For the umpteenth time, Shippo," Inuyasha growled, "I. DON'T. KNOW!"

"Geez, no need to get all bent out of shape." Shippo sighed, "We all know you miss her, so why don't you go get her like you always do." Inuyasha jumped up and chased Shippo around the small camp fire, cussing and threatening with every bit of marrow in his body. A strong yet sutle hit to the hard-headed demon knocked him straight into the ground.

"What the hell was that for, Miroku!" Inuyasha yelled, his face full of dirt and grass stains. Miroku calmly sighed and leaned his staff against himself once again. His violet-purple eyes calculating everything he will say...most of the time.

"Inuyasha, have you ever thought that abusing a child will have its mother come after you to get revenge for harming their pup or kit?" Inuyasha just 'feh'ed like usual and jumped into a tree, away from the monk and kitsune. Sango was off to her village to repair her weapon and Sesshomaru's pack was camped elsewhere till Kagome returned.

'This is going to be one long night.' Miroku thought as he watched the hanyou and kit go at it again.

Kagome and Nana retired to the living room. The brown packages sat on the coffe table just waiting to be opened. There was a long rectangular one, two small ones, one felt like clothing when she picked it up earlier, another had holes in the sides of the box, and lastly, a scroll with a clear looking seal pressed onto it.

"Can't keep your eyes off of them, can you?" Nana laughed, "I can't blame you, I would have done the same thing if I was you. Here, let's start at the top, shall we?" Nana handed her the two small packages first. Tearing open the brown paper, Kagome found two velvet jewelry boxes. Inside the first was a beautiful necklace with the Higarashi symbol, a silver sun with crystal clouds swirling around it. Laying the box gently down on the table she opened the next.

The second box contained a black velvet choker with a sapphire crescent moon. On the moon, hanging from the top of the tip was a crystal teardrop. The oddest thing about this crystal though, was that there seemed to be snow moving inside of it.

"I don't understand, what does this mean?" Kagome held up the choker for her aunt to see. Smiling, Nana took the choker and put it around her niece's slender neck.

"That, dear Kagome, is my family's symbol." She explained, "The Higarashi's symbol has always been the sun, just like my family's symbol, your father's, has been the moon. I do not know when the teardrop came into the symbol or the clouds on your mothers, but I do know that you are the pride of both of our families." Nana smiled at her and helped with the Higarashi necklace as well before handing her the next parcel.

Kagome opened the clothing one next and found a lovely kimono. It was baby blue at the top and faded to black as it got closer to the ground. It appeared to be a three layer kimono with a silver obi. The design, however, caught most of her attention. The front had beautiful silver swirls dancing around what seemed to be flowers of some kind. The back held a combination of both family symbols in some kind of thread. It shimmered and shined in a small mysterious glow.

Gasping, Kagome set the kimono down as softly as she could and gently wrapped it back up. She then picked up the long rectangular package. It was heavier then it looked and when she opens it up, a sword was the last thing that had come to her mind.

"That, my dear, has been handed down throughout our family's females for about fifty generations. It always goes to the youngest female in the family when she comes of age. And you are the last female of our blood line."

"But why was this sword handed down to only the females?" Kagome asked as she picked up the dark blue sheathed sword. Nana smiled softly.

"Because, it only allows females to weild it. Every male that has tried nearly lost their hands. One family myth said that it was forged from the flames of hell by a great demon sword smith. His name was lost with time and old age, however."

"Hasn't anyone in the family ever tried to give it away?"

"Yes, few have, but it always came back. How? I don't know."

"O...kay. Does it at least have a name?"

"I don't know that either. No one has ever been able to draw it."

"Weird...well, I guess all that's left is the scroll. Who is it from anyways?" Nana took the scroll from the table and creased it softly. A tender look coming into her eyes as she gazed at the scroll.

"This scroll was written from your father. I was given strict instruction to give it to you before your twenthyith birthday. He had told me that you would need to know what ever was in this before you came of age and to tell you not to speak of what you read until your birthday."

Kagome's eyes widened considerably was she reached out for the scroll her aunt held. Taking a closer look at the seal, she found her father's symbol on it. 'Okay, Kagome. You can do this. Dad wanted you know whatever is written on this scroll.' Taking a deep breath, she tore the seal and opened the parchment.

_**Kagome,**_

_**If you are reading this then your 20th birthday is approaching soon.**_

_**Before I explain anything I must tell you; Kagome, you are a demon.**_

_**Now don't go freaking out.**_

_**The reason why you had to read this instead of me telling you was simple. I had**_

_**to go back to my family's original home.**_

_**Only a few knows of this place, your grandfather was one of the few.**_

_**The reason why I had to go back was because he had died and no one else could rule but me. You're confused right now, ne? Well, I took over the Eastern lands**_

_**in the feudal era.**_

_**Your mother knows of this as well, but I made her promise**_

_**not to tell you. Even if you somehow traveled back to past through the old well**_

_**like me. Kagome, if you have traveled through the well already, I want**_

_**you to seek me out in the past. I miss my little star catcher. If you have any trouble finding me, give the attached letter to a demon called Lord Sesshomaru. He**_

_**will help you without asking for details.**_

_**By now, you should have received a kimono, sword, and the necklaces with mine and your mother's clan symbols. Please wear those when you go back to the past. Your**_

_**Aunt Nana will want to know everything, and it's okay to tell her about this. I love you, Kagome. I hope to see**_

_**you soon.**_

_**Love Always,**_

_**Daddy**_

Kagome set the scroll down in shock. She was demon! And not just that, but her father was still alive! 'I've been traveling to the past all this time and yet I didn't even know that he was so close!' She stood up abruptly and grabbed the kimono and sword.

"I'm sorry Aunt Nana, but I have to cut our visit short." Kagome exclaimed as she shot upstairs. Nana nodded her head slightly, knowing where her niece was about to go. "Well," Nana said as she stretched, "I better get to feeding Buyo; Lord knows that cat will start to bother me soon if I don't get to it."

Upstairs, Kagome slipped on the layered kimono and tied the obi with practiced ease. 'I'm glad mom taught me how to do this years ago,' she thought as she secured the sword at her waist. 'Crap! I still have to refill the backpack!' Looking around the room, Kagome discovered her black bag gone.

"Meow"

"Buyo?" Kagome looked at the old fat cat that had Kirara's catnip in his mouth. Gasping, she quickly leaped for the fatso, but he ran out the door and down the stairs.

"Aunt Nana!" Kagome yelled as she raced down the steps two at a time, "Have you seen Buyo?" Nana pointed towards the well shed and went back to fixing Buyo's dinner. Kagome yelled out a thanks and ran to the shed.

"Meow"

Checking behind the well, Kagome found her fully restocked bag and one fat cat. "I don't even wanna know." she mumbled as she grabbed the bag and leapt down the well, a familiar blue light surrounded her.

Soon her feet touched the ground once again and she began her journey up the side of the well, backpack in tow. 'What the hell was packed in here?' Kagome thought as she struggled with the bag. 'I can't make it up there with all this weighting me down.' Suddenly, something white and soft lifted her up and out of the well.

Looking around, Kagome saw nothing but white fluffiness in her view. 'What the fuck!' Pushing at the fluff, she caught sight of the clearing but not the being that the fluff belonged to. 'Okay...weird...' Kagome stood up and pushed the fluff off of her being and walked away.

'Where the heck did that thing come from?' she thought, 'sure it was comfortable, but who knows where it's been.' She started to walk down the usual path to the village when something wrapped around her legs. Looking down, she saw the fluff from earlier.

"You're not gonna let go are you?" She asked it with a scowl on her face. As if responding to her question, the fluff wrapped around her waist and shoulder and tighten a little bit. "I'll take that as a no then." Sighing, she walked off to the village and into her pack's hut.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Kagome questioned as she walked in and sat down. Everyone looked at her in silence until one rude hanyou spoke up.

"Kagome, what the HELL is that!"

This is the end of chapter one and the end of my fingers. I feel as though I've been typing all day long and then some. So? What did you think? Yes I know that I haven't finished the other KagomexSesshomaru stories yet but this just popped into my head. Besides, if you blame anyone, blame the writer's block. It loves to bother people and needs to be shot. So here's the deal, whoever shoots my writer's block gets a free cookie!

Mass of people: So?

Did I mention that the cookie was the size of Sesshomaru's ego and pride?

(People start to load their shot guns and rifles)

Thanks for reading, and remember, cute pink bunnies are evil and they try to take over our world!


	2. Chapter 2

Looking around, Kagome doesn't notice anyhting out of the ordinary. Looking back at Inuyasha, she set her back down and ignored him. Not taking to kindly to this Inuyasha stood up and started to yell.

"Answer me when I talk to you, wench!"

"And what, excately is there for me to answer?" Kagome questioned, "I don't see anything wrong."

"Not see anything wrong!" He yelled, "How can you miss that white monsterousity sitting on your shoulder!" Kagome looked at the mass of white fluff on her shoulder and started to pet it. Loving the way her fingers ran over it's silky fur, the fluff gave her a quick hug by tighting itself brefly around her.

"Who? Fluffy? He's not doing anything wrong."

"Fluffy? You named the damn thing?" Inuyasha scowled, "Where did you get this damn monster?"

"He found me at the well, why?"

"You found him at the well, Kagome?" Sango asked, " Did it attack you or anything of that nature?" Shaking her head Kagome continued to stroke Fluffy as she gathered her bathing supplies from her bag.

"He didn't do anything like that. All he did was wrap around me, and besides, if he ment to harm me he would have done it already." She stood up and walked to the door. "Now, I'm going to take a bath, Sango, please keep the hentais here."

"Will do Kagome." Sango answered as she readied her Hiraikakous (spl?) for Inuyasha who stood up.

Kagome walked down the worn out path to her usual hotspring area. She still couldn't believe that people in this era thought that taking a bath everyday would make you skin fall off. (Sigh) The things that people believe now-a-days in this place.

'Well at least they're not like the Egyptians.' She thought, 'They took a bath once a month and covered they're bodies with purfume to overpower the stink.' (True fact)

"Hey, Fluffy. I'm gonna ask you some questions, K? Squeeze me once for yes and twice for no." Arriveing at the hotprings, she began her questioning.

"Do you belong to someone?"

*yes*

"Do I know them?"

*yes*

"Are they nice?"

*...*

"well?"

*...(three squeezes)*

"What does that mean? Maybe?"

*no*

"Does it mean sometimes?"

*yes*

"Okay...is this person a human?

*no*

"hanyou?"

*no*

"demon?"

*yes*

"Well this game of 20 questions has narrowed down the list. Is it a male?"

*yes*

"Has he tried to kill me before?"

*sometimes*

"great...is he a dog-demon?"

*yes*

"Crap..don't tell me it's Sesshomaru..."

*...*

"well?"

*...*

"(Sigh)...It's Sesshomaru...isn't it..."

*...yes*

"Crap...and I guess I can't get an answer out of you as to why your here, right?"

*yes*

Sighing, Kagome removed Fluffy and her clothing so she could slide into the warm water. After about five minutes of relaxing to sooth her aching muscles that still felt sore after a month of fighting, she started to wash her hair. Just as she was about to lather the shampoo in someone spoke from behind her.

"I believe you have something that belongs to me, little miko." Turning around, Kagome gasped at who she saw.

CLIFFHANGER! Lol. Don't you just love those? Well I do...as long as I'm the one doing them! So how did you like chapter 2? Whoever guesses correctly on who the person behind Kagome is will recieve a prize! When you guess be sure to pick a number between 1-3. Thataway, if it's right, that person (or people) will get kissed by the character that represents the number! (No I will not tell you who has what number) The prizes are Sesshomaru, Naraku, and the gay Hojo!


	3. Chapter 3

_Recap: Sighing, Kagome removed Fluffy and her clothing so she could slide into the warm water. After about five minutes of relaxing to sooth her aching muscles that still felt sore after a month of fighting, she started to wash her hair. Just as she was about to lather the shampoo in someone spoke from behind her._

_"I believe you have something that belongs to me, little miko." Turning around, Kagome gasped at who she saw._

One With The Story!

Chapter 3

"Daddy!?" Kagome all but shouted, "What the hell? I thought I was supposed to find you!" Her father looked at her and gave a sheepish grin. He had one of those charming boyish grin that went hansomely with his spiked black hair and forest green eyes.

"Well, I wanted to find you early." He replied, "But for good reason!" He said when he saw her glare, putting his hands up in a surrendering jester. "Your birthday is coming up and the Kamis foresaw the final battle with naraku and decided that you might need some help."

"So they sent….you…." Kagome looked skeptical as she glared at her father again.

"Well…not exactly…you see I kinda volinteered for the job posistion and—"

"DADDY!" She exclaimed, "What if yo die!? Do you know how heartbroken Mom was when you had left us?!"

"But that's just it!"

"Huh?"

"They decided to let me live with her here in the past! With you, your brother, and grandpa if this mission goes well!"

"Well that's good and all but…"

"But…?"

"Can you leave me alone now? I kinda need to finish my bath."

"Bath? I just thought you were swimming." Kagome gave him a questioning look. "Well you are in your swin suit after all." Looking down, Kagome realized that she had left her undergarments on while she took a bath. _'Thank the kamis it looks enough like a swim suit. It would have been mortifying to be seen like this.'_

"Well…you never know who is gonna pop up while you're relaxing in a bath, you know?"

"Yea, I guess. If any male saw you naked then there would be hell to pay." He said darkly as a black aura surrounded him.

"Yea…anyway, once I'm done getting dresses would you like to meet your grandson?" Kagome questioned, "He's so cute and—"

"GRANDSON!? YOU'RE MATED ALREADY!?" her dad yelled while shaking her arms, "WHO IS BASTARD!? WHO DARED TO TOUCH MY DAUGHTER WITHOUT MY BLESSING!? WHO! I'LL KILL HIM! I DON'T CARE WHO THE FUCK HE IS I'LL THE SLIMEY BASTARD THAT CAME NEAR YOU! I'LL—" He was cut off by a blast of aqua blue light. When if faded, her father was smoking with ash covering his while body.

"Calm down dad. Shippo is my adopted son."

"Oh…that's good…" He let out a puff of smoke and fell to the ground. Kagome sighed and got dressed, all the while grumbling about idiot dads and hammers.

"Dad, come on. If you wanna meet my friends then get a move on." Kagome said as she kicked him in the shin. Weakly, he stood up and dusted himself off. Onc e clean he followed his daughter back to her campsite. Sango, Shipp, Miroku, and Kirara looked up as she entered the camp and smiled. Inuaysha was nowhere to be found.

"MOMMA!" Shippo exclaimed as he jumped into her arms, his head buried in the side of her neck. " Inuyasha was being mean to me again! All I did was suggest that we wait to eat till you got back and he went all mean and hit me on the head!"

"Did he now? My poor baby!" Kagome cooed as she kissed the top of his head. "Where is he now so I can show him not to mess with my son!"

"I'm right here whench!" Said the hanyou as he crashed out of the tree tops. " And I have a question for you. Who the HELL is HE!?" Inuyasha pointed at her dad and glared; his ears folded back as he growled.

"Guys, Inuyasha, I would like yo to meet….my father."

"…" Sango

"…"Miroku

"…" Kirara

"…" Inuyasha

"…COOL! " Shippo yelled, "I have a grandpa!" Her father laughed and opened his arms up wide.

"Come to grandpop, Shippo!" Shippo giggled and jumped into his arms. The rest of the group, besides Inuyasha, broke from their shock and walked over to him. Miroku was the frist to speak.

"So, Kagome's dad, how did you get here?" Miroku asked.

"Please, call me Akito," he responded as he threw Shippo in the air and caught him. "and it was easy to get here. Everyone of my bloodline can once their blood awakens."

"Their blood?" Sango questioned, a concerned look on her face.

"Yes, We of the Higurashi Clan are special." Akito started, " Our blood has certain properties that can cause things to happen. Each Higurashi's blood is a bit different. Even if you have the same mother and father, the children will have different powers and ablities.

"One of my gifts is that I can tell what powers and ablities will manifest when they come of age. Kagome's brother, Souta, will have the power of fire and ice. Another gift for all Higurashi's is that our lives are extended and when we mate, our mate's life is as well.

"I think the best part is that our souls are our own. We are not reincarnations. Everyone in my clan is born with a new soul, a blessed gift of the Kamis. So no sweetheart, you are not the reincarnation of Kikiyo. She is, however, a branch member of your mother's clan from this era."

"So why did part of my soul go to Kikiyo when she was revived?" Kagome asked, her expression pained. " If it was my soul then why was it able to be taken from me?"

"It's because of your blood." He responded.

"My…blood?"

"Yes, you see, because you share your mother's blood, the blood of the Ninushu Clan, the spell picked up on it and considered it close enough to her's that it took a piece of your soul and used it to call her own back." He explained, "However, it didn't go according to plan. Most of her soul had already been reincarnated into a little girl so only a small part was called back. Because it wasn't enough to sustain her, her soul lached onto yours and will not let go.

"She is close to forming a new one though. With all of the souls that she has gathered to stay in this world, it is slowly forming a whole new soul for her. And when that happens, yours will come back to you. However…"

"However what, Grandpop?" Shippo said, his eyes sparkling with curiousity. Akito gently patted his head and sighed.

" The Kamis have told me that Kikiyo needs to be killed…"

"WHAT!?" Everyone turned their heads to Inuyasha, he had finally woken from his shock to hear Akito talk about killing Kikiyo. "YOU ARE NOT FUCKING KILLING KIKIYO!"

"Inuyasha, it needs to be done." Akito said firmly, " The small part of her soul that was called back was the part filled to the brim with hatred. Her hatred for you and for Naraku. Even now, as we speak, her soul is slowly tainting the souls of the dead women that she captured. If she is to live, then it will mean the end of all demons."

Slicence envaded the area as the group processed the information given. Sango held Kirara tightly as Miroku rubbed her back. Shippo clung to Kagome and buried his face in her hair as she petted his. Inuyasha looked stricken as his mind devored the fact that Kikiyo was evil.

"No…You're wrong…" Inuyasha whispered, his eyes hidden by his bangs, "Kikiyo isn't evil…she can't be…"

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called, " You okay?"

"Okay?...No, I'm not fucking okay!" He yelled, his claws pierceing his hands. "This bastard comes here and tells me that Kikiyo is evil and needs to be killed! Who the fuck do you think you are, you bastard! As a matter of fact, what the fuck are you!?" Akito looked at him in surprise.

"What am I? I thought you would have figured it out by now." He smirked at Inuyasha and laughed, "Clearly I'm a…"

CHAPTER END

Well here is the end of chapter 3. Any guess on what Akito is? Also I need ideas for Kagome's powers and ablities. The person with the top answer on akito will be put into the story! Sadly, last chapter, no one got it right.


End file.
